The present disclosure relates to movable panel wall systems operable to partition a large environment, such as rooms, into a plurality of smaller environments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a movable wall panel system having a plurality of panels movable between an extended configuration and a retracted configuration and a monitoring system to monitor at least one area adjacent the movable wall panel system.
Movable wall panel systems find useful applications in a variety of venues such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities, hospitals or the like. In these venues, the panels of the movable wall panel system are often moved along overhead tracks from which the panels are suspended. The partitions are movable along the tracks to separate or compartmentalize larger rooms or areas into smaller rooms or areas. The operable partitions are typically connected to trolleys that roll within the overhead track. The track is suspended from a support structure which is typically located above the ceiling of a room or area in which the operable partitions are installed.
Operable partitions are typically available in single panel, paired panel, and continuously hinged arrangements. Continuously hinged panels are connected together in a train so that the panels extend as one complete unit. A drive system is connected to a trolley of a lead panel to move the train of panels.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a system which monitors for an object adjacent a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The monitoring system comprising a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end, the plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar with a wall plane and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are transverse to the wall plane; a drive system coupled to at least one of the plurality of wall panels to move the plurality of wall panels along the overhead track to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and a control system coupled to drive system to control the drive system to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration and to deactivate the drive system. The control system comprising at least one monitoring system positioned to monitor at least one area adjacent the plurality of wall panels on a first side of the wall plane, the at least one monitoring system adapted to detect the object in the least one area, the at least one monitoring system providing a monitoring output indicating the detection of the object in the least one area; an operator interface positioned on a second side of the wall plane, the operator interface capable of receiving a request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration, the operator interface providing a request output indicating the request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and a controller operatively coupled to the at least one monitoring system to receive the monitoring output and the operator interface to receive the request output, the controller activating the drive system based on the request output and the monitoring output and deactivating the drive system based on the monitoring output, the operator interface including a touch screen interface.
In an example thereof, the operator interface includes a first touch input, the operator interface providing an extend request output to extend the plurality of wall panels in response to a detection of a touch of the first touch input for at least a predetermined period of time.
In another example thereof, the operator interface includes a first touch input, the operator interface providing an extend request output to extend the plurality of wall panels in response to a detection of a touch of the first touch input and a stop request output in response to a detection of an absence of the touch of the first touch input.
In a further example thereof, the operator interface includes a second touch input, the operator interface providing a retract request output to retract the plurality of wall panels in response to a detection of a touch of the second touch input for at least a predetermined period of time.
In yet another example thereof, the operator interface includes a second touch input, the operator interface providing a retract request output to retract the plurality of wall panels in response to a detection of a touch of the second touch input and a stop request output in response to a detection of an absence of the touch of the second touch input.
In still another example thereof, the operator interface is completely positioned on the second side of the wall plane.
In yet still another example thereof, the operator interface includes a first unit having a touch screen positioned on the first side of the wall plane and a second unit having a second touch screen positioned on the second side of the wall plane, the first unit and the second unit each being operatively coupled to the controller, the controller operating the drive system based on either a first request output from the first unit or a second request output from the second unit.
In still a further example thereof, the at least one monitoring system includes a first monitoring system positioned to monitor a first area on the first side of the wall plane and a second monitoring system positioned to monitor one of a second area on the second side of the wall plane, a third area intersecting the wall plane, and a fourth area corresponding to a stacking location of the plurality of wall panels when the plurality of wall panels are in the retracted configuration. In a variation thereof, the second monitoring system monitors the third area and is carried by a leading wall panel of the plurality of wall panels.
In still yet a further example thereof, the at least one monitoring system includes a first monitoring system positioned to monitor the first area on the first side of the wall plane, the first monitoring system including a video camera. In a variation thereof, a video output of the video camera is displayed at the operator interface positioned on the second side of the wall plane.
In yet still another example, the at least one monitoring system includes a first monitoring system positioned to monitor a first area on the first side of the wall plane and a second monitoring system positioned to monitor a second area on the second side of the wall plane, the first monitoring system including a first video camera and the second monitoring system including a second video camera. In a variation thereof, a first video output of the first video camera and a second video output of the second video camera are displayed at the operator interface positioned on the second side of the wall plane.
In still another example thereof, the operator interface includes a third touch input, the operator interface providing a stop request output to stop movement of the plurality of wall panels in response to a detection of a touch of the third touch input for at least a predetermined period of time.
In a further example thereof, the operator interface is activated through receipt of a user specific input. In a variation thereof, the user specific input is a password entered through the touch screen. In another variation thereof, the operator interface is deactivated after a predetermined period of time of inactivity.
In yet a further example thereof, the at least one monitoring system includes a first monitoring system positioned to monitor a first area on the first side of the wall plane, a second monitoring system positioned to monitor a second area on the second side of the wall plane, a third monitoring system positioned to monitor a third area intersecting the wall plane, and a fourth monitoring system positioned to monitor a fourth area corresponding to a stacking location of the plurality of wall panels when the plurality of wall panels are in the retracted configuration.
In yet still a further example thereof, the touch screen is configured to present a plurality of screen layouts, a first screen layout of the plurality of screen layouts being capable of receiving a user specific input and in response to the controller determining the user specific input is valid, the touch screen interface displays a second screen layout of the plurality of screen layouts, the second screen layout including a wall movement request touch region, the operator interface providing the request output in response to a selection of the wall movement request touch region.
In still a further example, the request output is received by the controller only from the operator interface positioned on the second side of the wall plane.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure a system which monitors for an object adjacent a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The monitoring system comprising a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end, the plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar with a wall plane and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are transverse to the wall plane; a drive system coupled to at least one of the plurality of wall panels to move the plurality of wall panels along the overhead track to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and a control system coupled to drive system to control the drive system to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration and to deactivate the drive system. The control system comprising at least one monitoring system positioned to monitor at least one area adjacent the plurality of wall panels on a first side of the wall plane, the at least one monitoring system adapted to detect the object in the least one area, the at least one monitoring system providing a monitoring output indicating the detection of the object in the least one area, wherein the at least one monitoring system includes a first monitoring system positioned to monitor the first area on the first side of the wall plane, the first monitoring system including a video camera; an operator interface positioned on a second side of the wall plane, the operator interface capable of receiving a request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration, the operator interface providing a request output indicating the request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and a controller operatively coupled to the at least one monitoring system to receive the monitoring output and the operator interface to receive the request output, the controller activating the drive system based on the request output and the monitoring output and deactivating the drive system based on the monitoring output.
In an example thereof, a video output of the video camera is displayed on a display at the operator interface positioned on the second side of the wall plane.
In a further example thereof, the operator interface includes a touch screen and a video output of the video camera is displayed on the touch screen.
In another example thereof, the at least one monitoring system further includes a second monitoring system positioned to monitor a second area on the second side of the wall plane, the second monitoring system including a second video camera, wherein a first video output of the video camera and a second video output of the second video camera are displayed at the operator interface positioned on the second side of the wall plane.
In a further exemplary embodiment, a method of operating a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track, the movable wall panel system including a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end, the plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar with a wall plane and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are transverse to the wall plane. The method comprising the steps of providing at least one monitoring system on a first side of the wall plane to monitor a first area on the first side of the wall plane for an object in the first area; providing an operator interface on a second side of the wall plane, the operator interface including a touch screen; receiving through the operator interface a request to move to plurality of movable wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and in the absence of receiving an indication from the at least one monitoring system of a presence of the object, moving the plurality of movable wall panels towards the requested one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration in response to receiving the request to move the plurality of movable wall panels.
In an example thereof, the method further comprises the step of subsequently stopping a movement of the plurality of movable wall panels in response to an absence of the request to move the plurality of movable wall panels.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, a method of operating a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track, the movable wall panel system including a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end, the plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar with a wall plane and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are transverse to the wall plane. The method comprising the steps of providing at least one monitoring system on a first side of the wall plane to monitor a first area on the first side of the wall plane for an object in the first area, the at least one monitoring system including a video camera; providing an operator interface on a second side of the wall plane; displaying at the operator interface a video output of the video camera; receiving through the operator interface a request to move to plurality of movable wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and in the absence of receiving an indication from the at least one monitoring system of a presence of the object, moving the plurality of movable wall panels towards the requested one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration in response to receiving the request to move the plurality of movable wall panels.
In an example thereof, the method further comprises the step of subsequently stopping a movement of the plurality of movable wall panels in response to an absence of the request to move the plurality of movable wall panels.
In a yet still further exemplary embodiment, a method of operating a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track, the movable wall panel system including a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end, the plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar with a wall plane and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are transverse to the wall plane. The method comprising the steps of providing a video camera positioned on a first side of the wall plane, the video camera monitoring a first area adjacent the plurality of wall panels; providing an operator interface positioned on a second side of the wall plane, the operator interface configured to receive a request to move to plurality of movable wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and displaying on a display positioned on the second side of the wall plane a video output of the video camera.
In an example thereof, the display is part of the operator interface.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The movable wall panel system comprising a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end. The plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar and non-overlapping and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally parallel and overlapping. The movable wall panel system further comprising a drive system coupled to at least one of the plurality of wall panels to move the plurality of wall panels along the overhead track to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration and a control system coupled to drive system to control the drive system to move the plurality of wall panels towards one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration. The control system comprising an operator interface including a touch screen configured to present a plurality of screen layouts, the operator interface capable of receiving a request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration through the touch screen. The operator interface providing a request output indicating the request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration. The control system further comprising a controller operatively coupled to the operator interface to receive the request output. The controller operating the drive system based on the request output. The touch screen of the operator interface displays a first screen layout of the plurality of screen layouts being capable of receiving a user specific input and in response to the controller determining the user specific input is valid the touch screen interface of the operator interface displays a second screen layout of the plurality of screen layouts, the second screen layout including a wall movement request touch region and the controller moves the plurality of wall panels in response to a selection of the wall movement request touch region.
In an example thereof, the touch screen interface of the operator interface displays a third screen layout prior to the second screen layout, the third screen layout including an instructional box, a decline touch region, and an accept touch region, the second screen layout only being displayable by the touch screen if a selection of the accept touch region is received.
In another example thereof, the touch screen displays during a movement of the plurality of wall panels an indication of a position of the plurality of wall panels on the touch screen. In a variation thereof, the wall movement request touch region is an extend wall movement request touch region and the controller moves the plurality of wall panels towards the extended configuration in response to a selection of the extend wall movement request touch region. In another variation thereof, the wall movement request touch region is a retract wall movement request touch region and the controller moves the plurality of wall panels towards the retracted configuration in response to a selection of the retract wall movement request touch region.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The movable wall panel system includes a plurality of wall panels, each of the wall panels including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end. The plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar and non-overlapping and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally parallel and overlapping. The movable wall panel system further comprises an operator interface including a touch screen configured to present a plurality of screen layouts. The method comprising the steps of presenting a first screen layout of the plurality of screen layouts on the touch screen, the first screen layout including at least one input to receive an operator identification; receiving a user specific input through the at least one input of the first screen layout; determining in the received user specific input is valid; if the received user specific input is valid, presenting a second screen layout of the plurality of screen layouts, the second screen layout including a wall movement request touch region; receiving a selection of the wall movement request touch region; and moving the plurality of wall panels in response to receiving the selection of the wall movement request.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The movable wall panel system comprising a plurality of wall panels rotatably coupled together and each including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end. The plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar and non-overlapping and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally parallel and overlapping. The system further comprising a drive system coupled to at least one of the plurality of wall panels to move the plurality of wall panels along the overhead track to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration and a control system coupled to drive system to control the drive system to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration. The control system comprising an operator interface including a touch screen configured to present a plurality of screen layouts, the operator interface capable of receiving a request to move the plurality of wall panels to one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration through the touch screen, the operator interface providing a request output indicating the request to move the plurality of wall panels towards one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration; and a controller operatively coupled to the operator interface to receive the request output, the controller operating the drive system based on the request output, wherein the request to move the plurality of wall panels is a detection of a touch of a wall movement request touch region displayed on the touch screen, the controller moves the plurality of movable panels towards one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration as long as the touch of the wall movement request touch region is detected.
In still yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The movable wall panel system including a plurality of wall panels, each of the wall panels including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end. The plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar and non-overlapping and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally parallel and overlapping. The movable wall panel system further comprising an operator interface including a touch screen configured to present a wall movement request touch region. The method comprising the steps of receiving a wall movement request through the operator interface by detecting a touch of the wall movement request touch region; and moving the plurality of wall panels towards one of the extended configuration and the retracted configuration in response to the touch of the wall movement request touch region as long as the touch of the wall movement request touch region is detected.
In yet still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating a movable wall panel system suspended from an overhead track is provided. The movable wall panel system includes a plurality of wall panels, each of the wall panels including a first end and a second end, spaced-apart from the first end, and a panel face extending between the first end and the second end. The plurality of wall panels being movable between an extended configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally coplanar and non-overlapping and a retracted configuration wherein the panel faces of the plurality of wall panels are generally parallel and overlapping. The movable wall panel system further comprises an operator interface including a touch screen configured to present a wall movement request touch region. The method comprising the steps of receiving a wall movement request through the operator interface by detecting a touch of the wall movement request touch region; displaying an indication of a position of the plurality of wall panels on the touch screen; moving the plurality of wall panels in response to the touch of the wall movement request touch region; and updating the indication of the position of the plurality of wall panels on the touch screen as the plurality of wall panels are moving.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, in various forms, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.